Apple Of The Eyes
by Aldarymsi
Summary: Lili, the transfer student from France, came to the Mishima High School. Leo, the 'Prince' of the school and Hwoarang, the 'Bad Boy' biker fell in love with the blonde 'Princess' like girl. Who will get her? Hwoarang Vs Leo
1. Transfer Student

**A/N: I just made a Tekken fanfiction *facepalm* Why? Why imagination? Why did you made me do this? Guys, don't hate me if I act that Leo was a boy, I just thought that Leo suited to be a guy and Leo does have some male traits. There must be tons of Leo's fangirls that loves Leo as a boy (I can't call Leo him or her DX) But I don't disagree the fact that Leo is a girl though. It's just that Leo was too handsome to be girl and suitable to be a cute boy (WTF?!) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this crappy story (Well, is it just me that this story is crappy?)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transfer Student

In the Mishima High School, the rumours about a transfer student from overseas were spreading around the school. Leo, also known as 'The Prince' around the fangirls, were annoyed hearing about the transfer students whenever he walked around the hallways. He brought a novel with him anywhere he goes, the same big novel.

Leo was reading the novel at the rooftop, leaning against the fences, "Tch! Those rumours, it's like piece of crap!" he said, irritated.

"What's with the ugly face, pretty boy?" a voice came from above him, red haired guy with goggles on his head with a large smile on his face, standing on the fences.

"What's wrong with you, crazy biker?!" Leo felt annoyed.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the transfer student is a girl and they say she's hot. Let's see if it's true then... Later, pretty boy!" Hwoarang jumped off from the fences and ran towards the door. He stopped and turned to Leo.

"Oh yeah, don't forgot, old hag Adechi gave us a homework yesterday. You must have forgotten all about it because of that thing" Hwoarang said, sarcastically and pointing at the novel.

Leo was panicked, 'Oh no! I forgot all about the homework! Argh! And Mr. Adechi's class is in the first period!' he thought.

He made a fake smile, "O-of course I did! W-why should I forgot about t-that?", he was sweating.

"Riiight... Well, see ya in the class, pretty boy!" Hwoarang walked into the stairway and closed the door.

"Ugh! I hate it when he always did that but lucky he told me about the homework or else..." Leo said, annoyed.

He remembered the first time he got punished by Mr. Adechi, a bald guy with a white moustache wearing an old style spectacles and he always wear weird Japanese traditional clothes.

**-flasback-**

Mr. Adechi tought them about History and Leo wasn't paying attention, he was reading his novel while he sat in the first row.

"Leo! What are you doing?" Mr. Adechi's old rough voice reached Leo when his mind was floating around somewhere else.

"Guh! M-Mr. Adechi, I was -" he tried to explain but Mr. Adechi cut in, "Just stand outside the classroom!".

Leo brought his novel with him under his vest without Mr. Adechi knowing. He walk through Mr. Adechi, the girls were bawling because their 'Prince' will not be with them for the whole period. He opened the door, walked outside and slammed the door.

"That low standard old hag..." he said, lowering his voice.

He leaned against the wall, opened the book on the page he read before and held the book with his right hand while his left hand was holding his right arm.

"L-Leo-kun!" a girl's voice appeared in his imagination.

"What the?" he looked to his right, there were tons of girls standing there with their eyes in heart shape and blushing.

'This is not good...' he sweated a little.

"NOT GOOD AT AAAAAALLLL!" he shouted, while running away from his crazy fangirls.

**-end of flashback-**

KRIIIIIING!

"Ugh, I seriously wasted my time not doing the homework. I hate when those feminine monsters are chasing me with all of those 'KYAA! KYAA!' scream. Such low standards, but I am the 'Prince' after all" he talked to himself.

"Heh, you're not the only one whose famous! I'm known as the 'Bad Boy' which there's tons of girls love me too! Don't get your hopes so high on getting the transfer student, pretty boy!" Hwoarang interrupted, leaning against the door.

"It's not like I'm interested into getting low standard girls" Leo replied.

"Oh, I just remembered, she's from France that means she's a good kisser" Hwoarang said, excitedly.

"A girl from France doesn't mean she had to be a good kisser. Anyways, you never kissed a girl even though your aka name is THE 'Bad Boy' " Leo replied.

"Dude, you be quiet about that!... Wait, the class is starting! It's all your fault, pretty boy!" Hwoarang shouted angrily.

"Me?! You were the one who brought the crap out!" Leo exclaimed.

"Fine... Let's race then, who reached the classroom second will have to spend some money for the first person" Hwoarang made a deal.

Leo sighed, he agreed. They stood in front of the open door into the stairway.

'Ah! There's an open window on the lower floor, I should jump in there' Leo thought.

"Okay, this race have no rules, you can use any routes but the staircase is the only way from the rooftop to the lower floor and our class is on the 1st floor while this is on the 5th floor" explained Hwoarang.

"Okay..." Leo replied.

They both prepared and countdown together, "In 3... 2... 1!".

Hwoarang ran towards the door while Leo was climbing the tall fences. Hwoarang stopped when realized Leo wasn't following, he turned.

"Well, well, our pretty prince is giving up by killing himself huh?" Hwoarang asked sarcastically.

Leo smirked, "Time is ticking, you have to pay me if you're not gonna run".

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Hwoarang challenged.

"That's the spirit, crazy biker!" Leo jumped off from the fences.

Hwoarang ran down to the staircase but the door on the 3rd, 2nd and 1st floor were closed, the only way to continue his way to the 1st floor was by using the staircase in the other side of the building.

Leo held the floor next to the fences, he looked down, a window was open upwards towards him.

"Leo, this is just your luck" he talked to himself.

He let go of the floor, held the window and it swinged down. He lifted his body trying to get into the gap, the window closed.

In a coincidental moment, Hwoarang was running passing through there, Leo accidentally kicked Hwoarang in the face and caused him to slammed against the wall, attracting attentions especially the fangirls. The girls screamed, "KYAAA! THE PRINCE AND THE BAD BOY! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!".

"Hey! That's unfair!" Hwoarang shouted towards Leo.

"Sorry, no rules, crazy biker" Leo teased him and ran towards the staircase.

"Darn you!" Hwoarang stood up and quickly chase Leo.

All of the girls screamed as they ran away from the hallways and into the staircase.

Leo ran down the stairs quickly to the 1st floor, Hwoarang chased after him, sliding down the railings. As Leo continued to run, he bumped on someone and caused him to fall over that person.

"Ooof! Ugh" Leo tried to regain consciousness.

He realized that he was lying on a blonde haired girl, wearing a different school uniform. She wore a green long sleeved shirt with four buttons on it and a green checkered skirt.

"Leo! Hands off of that young lady this instant! Taking advantages with such way!" Mr. Adechi shouted. He was there all the time.

Leo quickly stood up, "M-Mr. Adechi! I-It's not what you think it-", "I'll deal with your punishment later on, now let's head to the class" Mr. Adechi interrupted him.

On their way to the class, Leo's eyes looked at the corner of it, staring at the blonde haired girl.

'This is probably the transfer student" he thought.

"Excuse me, can you quit staring at me?!" the girl whispered but it sounded like she was angry.

'Huh, a hot headed girl yet she doesn't look like a low standard one' he thought, looking away.

Leo entered the class with Mr. Adechi following him from behind. He saw Hwoarang, sitting there like a boss in the 2nd row behind his seat and gave a large smile to him.

'Serves your right, pretty boy' Hwoarang thought.

Leo sat down, Hwoarang poked his left shoulder, "Don't forget, you owe me-" he stopped talking as a girl came in to the class.

"Good morning, class! This girl here is a transfer student, now be nice to her" Mr. Adechi announced.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Emilie Rochefort but you can call me Lili" she introduced herself with a bright smile.

He gasped, "They were right, she's hot!" he told Leo.

"Just shut up and sit down" Leo pushed his face behind.

Mr. Adechi stared at Leo straightly, "Leo! I want you to guide your new classmate around the school".

"What?!" both Hwoarang and Leo shouted.

Leo tried to avoid it, "But what about my-", "This IS your punishment, Leo!" Mr. Adechi interrupted.

"Now, young lady, there's an empty seat next to Leo" Mr. Adechi told Lili.

"Yes, Mr. Adechi" she replied kindly.

She sat down next to Leo and she looked at him, resting his left arm on the table while looking down to his lap. There was a novel on his lap, his eyes was focused on the book.

'Hmph, he doesn't seem to show any interest but... Like I'd care!' Lili thought.

Hwoarang poked Leo's shoulder again, "Dude, change seats with me. I want to sit next to her" he whispered.

"Well, too bad for you, crazy biker!" Leo whispered back, pushing Hwoarang behind again.

'What were they talking about?' Lili thought in confusion.

After a few periods, the school bell rang.

Hwoarang stood up and stretched himself "Nnngh! Lunch time! Yo, pretty boy! Don't forgot about the money! I'll be-", "Here... I got some other things to do" Leo handed out some of his money to Hwoarang.

"Hey, you... I promised that old hag Adechi to show you around the school as a punishment, do you want to follow or not?" he asked Lili.

Lili slammed her table and stood up, "Excuse me, can't you be more polite to a girl like me?" she asked harshly.

"Well, sorry, little Princess! I guess you don't want to see around the school... I'm out of here, gonna take some fresh air. Crazy biker, she's all yours" Leo said.

"If it's for the little Princess, I would do anything" Hwoarang said, excitedly.

Leo walked out of the classroom, "WAIT! Show me around the school!" Lili begged, hoping to stay away from Hwoarang.

"Huh, lucky that you looked like a high class person" Leo said.

"Are you saying that I'm a low class girl?!" Lili exclaimed.

"Hey, pretty boy, don't be greedy!" Hwoarang shouted.

Leo sighed, "You can join, crazy biker!" he replied.

'Ugh, why does he have to follow?' Lili thought.

They continued to walk around the school, Leo kept talking to Lili about the places while Hwoarang kept staring at her.

* * *

**A/N: It is crappy, right? But if you guys like it, it means a lot to me after that :3 So I'll be continuing the story when any of you guys like it. Which maybe a loooooong time then :P I hope you enjoyed/not enjoyed my fanfiction. This will take a long time to finish this damn story :P**


	2. Part of The Tournament

**Hey AOTE (Apple of The Eyes) readers ^w^ Somehow, I'm glad there's two people that really want to know what happens next, so here it is :3  
By the way, you should be thankful to AkiraZeroSoul and blue tornado puppy 1, they're the one who made me wanna continue this fanfiction w  
I hope you guys love this story, with all my imagination XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Part of the Tournament

After some time of the tour, they stopped near the field. Lili sat on the ground, giving a sigh.

"So, Princess.." Hwoarang said.

"It's Lili!" she exclaimed.

Hwoarang took a deep breath "I was wondering if you wan-", "WATCH OUT!" a voice shouted when a soccer ball was approaching towards Lili's face.

In the blink of an eye, Hwoarang caught the ball with his left hand, nearly reached her face. Leo looked at the ball with his eyes grew wider.

"Woah! Lucky, I was here" Hwoarang boasted.

"You... Protected... Me" Lili said with her shock expression still on her face.

"It's not a big deal... Ouch" he replied while looking at his left hand, all red.

"Are you okay?" Lili asked, worriedly.

"No, no! I-I'm fine! It's just a ball slap heh" he replied, joking.

"Oh... Anyways, thanks" she thanked kindly.

"You couples done with the drama?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, pretty boy" Hwoarang replied, annoyed.

Three of them walked back to their class before the school bell rings. Everyone were looking at them, adoring them and compliment them. The surroundings were as usual whenever they walk in the hallways. Lili's hair caught each and every boys' attention, watching it flowed swiftly when she walked. The three of them were shining like celebrities.

When they reached in the class, Lili sat on her seat and Hwoarang followed her to the side of her seat. While Leo, do the same thing as usual, reading novel.

"Err.. Excuse me, but, aren't you going to sit at your place?" Lili asked politely.

"Never mind about that! Because I'm worried about your safety more, Princess" Hwoarang replied dumbly.

"I can protect myself, okay? Besides, this is a class and not a field" she replied.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you" he said, rubbing her head.

Lili slapped his hand away, "Hey! I'm not some kind of your pal or girlfriend! Get your hands off my hair!" she shouted, rolling her eyes away.

"I apologize for my foolishness, mistress" he said while bowing 90 degrees down.

Leo stopped reading when he heard that. 'Woah, since when did that biker boy learned to be so polite' he thought.

"Apologize accepted" Lili replied. "Now, can you sit at your place, please?" she asked kindly.

"Anything for you, mistress" Hwoarang replied bowing down again and walked to his seat.

Then, a girl came towards Lili. She was trying to say something but too scared.

"Yes? Is there something I can help?" she asked politely.

"Umm... Lili-chan, I can't stay after school to clean the classroom. Can you.. H-help me?" the girl asked.

Lili smiled, "Sure. My school before never gave the students to do chores for the classroom, somehow, I want to try it" she said happily.

When the recess time was over, Lili was day dreaming, looking at the window then a piece of paper landed on her table. She looked at where the paper came from and it seems like it came from Leo.

Opening the paper;

'Lili, you wouldn't mind if I accompany you after school, right? What if you're in trouble and nobody around?'

She glared at Leo with an annoyed expression.

"Hah! This significant moves of mine can protect me full time!" she boasted loudly.

Leo looked at her angrily. "Look, you little brat princess! If you wanna brag or boast, better get out of this class!" he said roughly.

"Well, well... You're too scared to leave an innocent girl alone, huh?" she walked to his table.

Leo stood up, making Lili look shorter. Her height only reached his chin. "Okay, little brat.. What are you talking about?! Are you doing this on purpose?!" he exclaimed.

Lili looked up to his face, like she was looking on a tall cabinet. "Heh, you know what? I gue-", "Attention class! The teachers are going to have a meeting until our school session is over! Please remain calm!" an announcement was made from the class monitor.

"It's been a long time I haven't battle with someone" Lili said.

"What do you mean by battle? Dance? Hah! You gotta be kidding m-", "No... Pretend it's the Iron Fist Tournament" Lili smirked.

"So, you knew..." Leo replied.

"Let's just say... I'm the girl with the silver outfit, wearing a mask to avoid from getting caught by her father" she said. **(A/N:This is just a part of my imagination _ She wore a mask during the tournament and her another outfit in the game, umm like what she said XD)**

"Impossible... You were that... LILI?!" Leo exclaimed.

Hwoarang quickly came, "So... That means, you... Know both of us?!" he asked with his eyes open wide.

"No... I never met the two of you, all thanks to that stupid Kazama!" she said with full anger.

"You hate the Kazama family too, huh?" Hwoarang said with annoyance.

"They made my father... Suffered!" she said, clenching her hands tightly.

"Well then... Since I never saw your fighting skills, why don't we give it a try?" Leo said impatiently.

Lili smiled with full of pleasures.

* * *

**This is where the chapter ends, hope you guys like it ^^**

**Heart status:-  
**

**Hwoarang - Lili: 5/10 hearts  
Lili - Hwoarang: 1/10 hearts**

**Leo - Lili: 0/10 hearts  
Lili - Leo: 0/10 hearts  
**

**Hehe :3 I'm gonna give you readers this heart status so it's easier to know who's love gained XD  
It seems that Hwoarang really likes Lili :3**


End file.
